


The Man of My Dreams

by GythaOgg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Smut, M/M, Past Cole Trenton / Dean Winchester, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Pierced Dean Winchester, Professor Castiel, Tattoo Artist Dean Winchester, Tattooed Castiel, Tattooed Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GythaOgg/pseuds/GythaOgg
Summary: Dean has always been a great artist, and he learned how to tattoo as a teenager. He was skilled enough to get a job tattooing right out of high school, and he was able to help put food on the table after Bobby died, while Sam was still in school. Now, Sam is halfway through law school in California, and Dean is a successful tattoo artist in Oregon, opening his own shop at 28.Cas is 32 and has just moved to Portland, about to start a job as a lecturer at Reed College. He reads a local article about a new tattoo shop nearby, and decides to check it out. You see, Cas has a thing for tattoos, and he’s always looking for a good artist. When he walks in the door of Wayward Ink, he can’t believe his eyes. Or rather, HIS eyes. The owner of the shop looks exactly like the green eyed hero of Cas’s dreams. Literally. Dreams he’s been having all his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a lot of dialogue in this story, usually in the form of one-on-one conversation, so to make the voices easier to identify, all of Dean’s dialogue is in italics.

                When Dean was 4 years old, his mother died in a terrible house fire. His father was able to save Dean and his 8 month old brother, Sammy, but he never got over Mary’s death. He quickly developed a drinking problem, which eventually proved fatal, and the boys were adopted by a friend of the family (Bobby and Jody Singer).

                Dean was always good at art, and through the years, Jody & Bobby encouraged his talents, as did the child therapist that both Sam and Dean saw until they were 12. By the time he was in 10th grade, Dean was an exceptional artist, and was looking for a career path that would allow him to pursue art, professionally. He stumbled upon a friendly tattoo artist named Pamela Barnes, who took him under her wing. She taught Dean tattooing, and the ethics that went along with it. She also encouraged him to be more comfortable in his own skin, and with the idea of coming out of the closet as Bisexual.

                By 19, Dean was a working tattoo artist, which helped put food on the table when Bobby died unexpectedly, shot by a stray bullet in a bank robbery. Jody was beside herself with grief, but she did what she could to keep it together for Sam and Dean. She wouldn’t allow her boys to be orphaned again.

                Now, it’s nine years later. Jody is doing well, and married to Donna, a sheriff back in Sioux Falls. Sam is halfway through law school in California. When the shop Dean was working at in South Dakota closed down, Dean decided to move closer to his little brother, so he opened his own shop, in Portland, OR – Wayward Ink.

                Dean has always had these very vivid dreams about another world, much like this one, but where monsters, demons, and angels exist, and where he and Sam are monster hunters. In his dreams, his father didn’t die, but became obsessed with hunting demons, and raised Dean and Sam in a harsh, unforgiving life. Dream Dean is still Bi, but in denial, and completely in the closet. He’s secretly in love with his best friend, a blue-eyed angel named Castiel. The dreams have been so vivid, for so long, that Dean has been drawing images from them for as long as he can remember being able to draw. He has a lot of ink on his skin, but many of his tattoos depict things from his dreams, both good and bad. The hand of Death, Lucifer in a cage, a little blonde girl with evil eyes, a short, dark-haired man in an Armani suit, sitting on a throne. He has an archaic looking red symbol on his right forearm, a tribal pentagram below his collarbone, a “Devil’s Trap” on his hip, and a faded red handprint on his left deltoid. He has a human-faced monster with a huge mouth full of sharp teeth, and a folded-up trench coat on his lower back. He has lines of Enochian across his ribs, and a pair of shadowy wings, one on either side of his chest. He has the Impala being swallowed by roiling, dark clouds on one calf, and the initials D.W. and S.W., etched into his wrist. He’s always wanted to get the blue eyes of his angel tattooed, but he’s never been able to get them quite right on paper.

                Then one day, a month after he opens Wayward Ink, a man walks into his shop. A man with messy dark hair, a trench coat, and THOSE eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

                Castiel Novak is pretty accomplished for a 32 year old. He’s a scholar in human history, military strategy, and Christian mythology. He had earned two Master’s degrees by the age of 23, and gained his PhD at 25. Cas has already written three books, and has held several teaching positions at universities across the US, Europe, and Asia. He is quirky and eccentric, and has always had trouble making friends and forging relationships, so travelling around has always worked out well for him. Cas has been all over the world, seen a lot of amazing things, and had a lot of adventures.

                Like Dean, Cas has had vivid dreams of a slightly different world for most of his life. In these dreams, Cas is a 4000 year old angel, who’s fallen in love with his charge, a human hunter who he rescued from Hell. Over the years, he has taken to getting images from his dreams tattooed on his skin.  He has huge, black feathered wings on his back, a long, tapered, silver blade down his right forearm, and a rock slab with archaic symbols all over it. He has a red circle with Enochian symbols on his abdomen, a single line of Enochian on the inside of his left forearm, an abstract, multi-colored image of a man on his left bicep, and the initials D.W. and S.W etched over his heart.

                Cas is living in Portland, Oregon, about to start a new job as Professor Emeritus in the Division of Philosophy, Religion, Psychology and Linguistics at Reed College. He reads a local article on the new tattoo shop recently opened in town, and decides to check it out. He’s been meaning to get the green eyes of his dream hunter tattooed on his back, anyway.

                When Cas walks into Wayward Ink, he’s impressed. It’s a very clean shop, with comfortable couches, lots of original imagery on the walls, and a large case of body jewelry. The guy at the front desk looks up from his laptop, and Cas freezes. This is the guy Cas has been dreaming about for 25 years. This is Dean Winchester.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean stares for way too long, but the angel with the blue eyes hasn’t moved an inch, and looks just as shocked as Dean feels. “ . . . _Cas_?” Dean asks softly, his voice cracking a little. The man’s eyes widen even more. He blinks hard a couple of times, then takes a few hesitant steps forward. “Are you . . . . . is your name Dean Winchester?” he finally asks. They stop and stare at each other again, and Dean nods slowly. Cas unconsciously rubs a hand down his left forearm. Dean’s eyes follow the movement as he touches his own shoulder. The Dean in Cas’s dreams has the angel’s handprint burned onto that shoulder, a souvenir from when Castiel pulled him out of Hell. Could this man possible have the same mark? His eyes drop further down Dean’s arm, past where his t-shirt covers his bicep, and sees the Mark of Cain, bright red, on his forearm. He glances across Dean’s exposed skin, spotting several very familiar images. Then his eyes land on the back of Dean’s left wrist, where his initials (and Sam’s) lay. Castiel’s breath hitches, and he steps up to Dean’s desk, yanking the collar of his own t-shirt down to reveal the identical tattoo over Cast’s heart. Dean gulps loudly, standing up to close the last foot of space between them, and reaching out to brush his fingers over the initials on Castiel’s skin. _“How . . . Dude, how is this possible?”_

                “I have no idea, but I think we have a hell of a lot to discuss.” Cas replies, still struggling to wipe the look of shocked disbelief off his face. “ _Damn right we do. Are you doing anything right now_?” Dean demands. At the shake of Castiel’s head, Dean looks over his shoulder and calls out, _“Hey Benny, I gotta take off. Are you OK on your own until Charlie and Dorothy get here?”_ There’s a muffled, deep voice from the back of the shop a moment later: “Sure thing, brotha. I’m just finishing up this sketch for that werewolf piece Garth wants. I’m good.” With that, Dean grabs his keys in one hand, takes Cas’s hand in the other, and drags him out the door. “Where are we going?” Cas asks, breathlessly. Everything is happening so fast, and this whole situation is beyond surreal. Dean rounds the end of the building, reaching the small employee parking area at the back, and Cas stops dead in this tracks (again), pulling Dean up short. “Baby!” Cas cries out. Dean’s head swivels back and forth, between Castiel and the beautiful, black ’67 Impala in front of them. He shakes his head to clear it, and pulls Cas along, muttering, “ _So fucking weird, man_ ”. Dean unlocks the doors and they slide in to the car. He glances over at Cas as he starts the engine, and says, “ _I only live five minutes away. I say we go there, order some food, and compare notes on what the fuck is happening right now. Sound good?”_ Cas nods, serious expression in place, and says, “Yes Dean, I think that’s an excellent idea”.


	4. Chapter 4

The drive is quick and quiet, but Dean notices that Castiel keeps looking at the backseat. He remembers a few of the fantasies that Dream Dean has had about Castiel and that backseat over the years, and he blushes. Fortunately, Cas doesn’t seem to notice, and Dean doesn’t bring it up.

                They enter a small, two-bedroom house, and dean explains that the second bedroom is a guest room, so they have the house to themselves, and won’t be interrupted by roommates or family. _“I have a feeling we’re gonna be here a while, so let’s get set up first. There’s beer and soda in the fridge. There’s a great Italian place around the corner, a decent Chinese place next to that, and a good burger joint about 3 blocks down. What do you feel like?”_ he babbles.

                Cas takes a moment to think. In his dreams, Dean usually eats pizza, diner food, or Chinese, but not real Italian food. He thinks it might be good to have some tangible evidence that they are not dreaming, that this is real. So he votes for Italian. They order lasagna, tortellini alfredo, mozzarella sticks, and bruschetta. Dean grabs them two Sam Adams’ from the fridge, and they settle down on the couch.

                “ _OK_ “, Dean begins, taking his first sip of beer. _“First things first. Who are you? How did you find your way into my shop today?”_ Cas takes a drink from his own beer, then begins fidgeting with the label as he replies. “My name is Castiel James Novak. I’m 32, an author, and I’m about to start a teaching position at Reed College. I just moved to Portland, and I read about your shop online, so I thought I’d check it out, maybe get some new ink done. You?”

                Dean smirks and says, _“Dean Winchester, 28, Aquarius. I like long walks on the beach, and ...  just kidding. I grew up in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. I have a kid brother Sammy (Sam), who’s in law school down at Stanford, so I moved here to Oregon to be closer to him. Birth parents both died when we were kids, then our adopted dad passed away right after I graduated high school. Our adopted mom’s still living in Sioux Falls, married our stepmom a few years back. They’re awesome.”_ Dean takes a deep breath and says _, “So, I’ve been having these trippy dreams my whole life, about me and Sammy being monster hunters in a world full of werewolves, vampires, demons, ghosts . . . and angels.” He’s staring at his beer for most of the statement, but he looks Cas straight in the eye on the last word. “Those dreams are where half my tattoos come from, but we can cover that later. In the dreams, my best friend is an angel named Castiel. And he looks exactly like you.”_

                Cas doesn’t break eye contact with Dean, but continues to pick at the label on his beer, nervously. “I’ve had dreams about that same world for as long as I can remember, too. And you’re in them. You and Sam” he says, glancing over at the photo of the brothers, on the coffee table. “I always assumed they were just weird, persistent dreams. There’s a few people from my real life, though they’re different in the dreams, but mostly they’re populated by strangers. Then I walked into your shop today, and you were . . . you. DEAN.”

                Dean nods. “ _Yeah, same here.  Who do you know in real life_?” Cas thinks a minute, and replies, “Well, Chuck – my dad – is God in my dreams”. Dean’s eyebrows shoot up. “ _No shit! Chuck’s REAL?!?_ ” Cas gives him an incredulous look before answering, “Calm down, he’s not really God. He’s just my actual dad.”

 _“Yeah, OK. My dads (both of them) and my moms (all three of them) are in the dreams too. My birth parents were really my birth parents, and Bobby really did raise me. In the dreams, though, Jody’s not my mom, she’s just a friend. Same with Donna (my stepmom). And she and Jody aren’t a couple in the dreams.”_ Cas takes a moment to absorb that level of family structure. Growing up with only his dad for most of his life, he really can’t imagine having known five parents. Dean is lucky. “Gabriel is still my brother in real life, and in the dream, and Hannah and Anna are still my sisters. Though, in real life, Hannah and Anna are twins, and they’re far more annoying than they are in my dreams. Gabe is pretty much exactly the same in both versions.”

_“Wow, Gabriel’s that obnoxious in real life? You deserve some kinda medal for living through that, man. Umm, who else? Charlie and Benny are both real people . . . they’re friends of mine in the dreams, and they work for me in real life. Benny’s a tattooist and Charlie is a piercer, though she IS suspiciously good with computers in real life. Benny, ironically, is a vegetarian, but he’s a vampire in the dream. Weird, right? Let’s see . . . oh! Garth is real, and Pamela Barnes – she actually taught me how to tattoo. She’s not blind, and I don’t think she’s psychic. Jess is a real person too . . . a real, alive person. She and Sammy have been together for about 4 years now.” _

“Oh, that’s wonderful! Jo and Ellen Harvelle are real, too, and they’re still alive.” Cas is about to say something else, but stops short when he sees Dean’s face. Dean’s mouth falls open a bit, and his eyes are wet. _“No shit? They’re alive? Oh my god.”_ Then he grimaces, wiping his eyes and shaking his head. _“That’s stupid, right? Getting all misty-eyed over someone I never even actually met.”_ Cas reaches for Dean’s hand on instinct, but just then, the doorbell rings. “ _Food’s here_.” Dean mutters, hopping off the couch to answer the door.


	5. Chapter 5

                When they settle back on the couch, coffee table and laps full of food, it takes a little while for them to resume their conversation. When they do pick it up, they trade questions back and forth, like a game.

**Does anyone else know about the dreams?**

_“Only Sammy and Charlie. You?”_

**A few shamans, monks, and wise men I’ve met in my travels.** Dean squints his eyes at Cas and stares for a while, but he leaves the topic alone.

**_  
_ Do you think the dreams are a real place, like an alternate universe? **

“ _Or another life, maybe? Like reincarnation? It’s definitely a modern timeline, so it’s got to be something.”_

**I used to think I just had an exceptional imagination, until I met you today. Now, I don’t know.**

**What do you think happens if you die in the dreams?**

“ _Well, we’ve both died several times so far, and it’s never fucked me up in real life (not physically, anyway), so, hopefully, nothing.”_

 **Me neither. When you’ve died, I’ve found myself very sad, depressed, for weeks at a time. When I’ve died, not so much. Is that weird?** Cas tilts his head and looks introspective. If he had been looking at Dean, he would have seen the soft, sad expression on his face, before he asked his next question.

**_  
_ The Dean & Cas in the Dream, do you think they dream about our lives?**

“ _I doubt it. I mean, why would they? My life would be a pretty boring dream_.”

**Well, my life has been pretty scenic, if not particularly exciting. But I feel like there would have been some indication of them dreaming by now, if they did. I mean, it’s been decades. If they were having shared dreams of a consistent, alternate universe, they’d have discussed it, investigated it by now, wouldn’t they? Considering what they do for a living? Besides, I’ve sort of seen inside Cas’s head, in the Dream, and I never saw anything about our world.**

“ _Yeah, me too. Good point_.”

 **Why are you blushing?** There’s that head-tilt again.

Dean clears his throat and absent-mindedly rubs the back of his neck. “ _Never mind_.”

                They talk about their childhoods and their families. Cas’s mom, Daphne, died when he was 8, hit by a drunk driver. After that, Chuck raised Cas, Gabe, and the twins all by himself. Gabriel now owns a bakery in Eugene, about two hours south of Portland. Hannah is an interior designer in Arizona, and Anna is working on her PhD in Microbiology, at M.I.T. They talk about their lifestyles. Dean has only ever moved four times; he likes to put down roots and build a life. He’s been all over the US, Canada, and Mexico on vacations and road trips, but never overseas. Cas, on the other hand, has travelled all over the world, never owned a home, and has lived in nine countries. They talk about their jobs, their favorite foods, music, and relationships. Dean has had two major relationships: Lisa, who he was with for more than three years (and very nearly proposed to), and Cole, who he was with for almost two years. Things ended pretty amicably with Lisa, but not so well with Cole. Cas has never really had a serious relationship. He’s dated people for a few months here and there, and had plenty of flings during his travels, but never anything long-term.

                By the time they’re done eating, they’ve moved much closer together on the couch, and are laughing and joking like old friends. Cas reaches out and gently touches the D.W. S.W. initials on Dean’s wrist. Dean looks up at him and they stare at each other for a long moment, Cas’s fingers stroking Dean’s skin. “Umm . . . tell me about your tattoos.” Cas says, quietly, finally breaking eye contact. Dean clears his throat and looks away. “ _Yeah, sure. Uhhh_ . . . “ He stretches his arm out, so Cas can see the bony hand on the back of his forearm. “ _This one is from the Dreams: it’s Death’s hand, wearing his Four Horsemen ring._ ” He holds out the other arm, revealing an image of a video game scoreboard. He laughs and says, “ _This one’s not from the Dream. It’s to memorialize the one and only time I’ve ever beat Charlie at Mario Kart_.” Then he flips his arm over. “ _This one, though . . . it’s . . ._ ”.

                Cas reaches out to wrap his hand around Dean’s forearm, just above the tattoo, interrupting him. “The Mark of Cain. God, what a horrible dream. Why would you want to put that on your body?!” Dean grimaces, eyebrows raised, as he shrugs with his free arm. “ _It was a horrible dream. Several of them, actually, and I couldn’t stop thinking about ‘em. I figured maybe it was like when you get a song stuck in your head, and the only way to purge it, is to listen to the whole song out loud. So I inked it on my arm, and it worked. I got it out of my head, shook it off, and moved on. Don’t worry, it didn’t make me all murdery or anything. Just another tattoo.”_

                Cas realizes his is still gripping Dean’s right arm. He lets go, but moves his hand to Dean’s left bicep, at the edge of his shirt sleeve. He brushes the sleeve up an inch or so, and can just see the bottom of a faded red shape. “And this?” he asks, meeting Dean’s eyes again. Dean blushes and bites his lower lip. When Castiel can finally tear his eyes away again, he refocuses on Dean’s arm, and slides the sleeve up to his shoulder, revealing a tattoo of a handprint that is so well-rendered that it actually looks three-dimensional, like a slightly raised burn. Cas glances up at Dean again, silently asking permission, with his right hand hovering over the tattoo. When Dean nods minutely, Cas presses his hand over the tattoo. It’s a perfect fit. He stares, only realizing he’s been holding his breath when he hears Dean exhale. Cas takes a deep breath and looks at Dean, never moving his hand. “How did you . . . ? Did you draw this?” he asks, mystified. “ _Yeah. I drew almost all of ‘em. Inked a lot of them, too_.” Dean answers, shrugging his shoulders, and accidentally dislodging Castiel’s hand in the process. He reaches out to grab it as it falls away, and holds Cas’s hand in his lap. “ _Do you wanna see the rest_?” he asks shyly, looking up at Cas through his long eyelashes. Cas’s eyes are dilated, and he nods quickly. “Yes. Please.”

                Dean releases Cas’s hand and reaches behind his neck to yank his t-shirt off, standing up as he does. He walks Cas through the rest of the ink on his exposed skin . . . Lucifer in a cage on Dean’s belly, the anti-possession symbol just below his collarbone, two blue-black wings, one on either pectoral muscle. At these, Cas stops his narration, slowly tracing his fingers over Dean’s chest. “They look just like mine, but smaller” he breathes, amazed. Then he turns and peels off his own shirt, revealing the two large, feathered wings on his back, reaching from the top of his shoulders to the bottom of his ribs. The coloring is exactly the same as Dean’s wings; blue-black, with delicate touches of dark purple at the tips, and the pattern of feathers is very similar. Dean runs his palms softly over the ink, resting on Cas’s heated skin. “ _They’re beautiful, Cas. They’re perfect_.” After a long moment, Dean rests his hand on Cas’s shoulder, turning him back around. Cas’s eye lands on the face of a little blonde girl on Dean’s right tricep, and he taps it. “Lilith” he says, grimly. Dean smirks and nods, then returns to his tattoo tour, pointing at images of Crowley on the throne in Hell, the Impala being swallowed up by a thick, dark fog, and a close-up of a Leviathan’s mouth. When Dean indicates the lines of Enochian across his ribs, Castiel smirks and swallows a giggle, but when he presses Cas for an explanation, he just promises to “tell you later”. He turns his back to Cas and feels him petting the skin of his lower back, and he knows exactly which piece Cas is looking at. It’s a folded up, tan trench coat, just like the one that’s currently sitting on Dean’s recliner. Cas’s hand slides forward, over the Devil’s trap on Dean’s hip, and he can feel Cas’s breath against his shoulder, can feel the heat from his body radiating against his back. Dean keeps waiting for the sensation of warm lips on his shoulder, but it never comes.

                “Dean, in the Dreams . . . are we . . . do you . . . ?” Cas rumbles, just behind Dean’s ear. Dean closes his eyes and smiles, a shiver running down his spine at that voice. “ _Dream-me is still totally in the closet, even from himself, I think. Plus, I don’t think he feels like he’s good enough for Castiel, the whole angel thing. But he’s absolutely in love with you. I mean him! Uhhh, what about you?”_

                Cas’s lips finally land on Dean’s shoulder, and Dean can feel him smile against his skin. “Dream-Cas has been in love with Dean for as long as I can remember having the Dreams. He knows Dean has feelings for him, but he’s afraid to act on anything. He’s afraid it’ll push Dean away.” He slides his hand from Dean’s hip to his stomach, and says in a growl, “But he really, really wants him.”

                Cas’s lips move slowly across Dean’s shoulder, kissing up his neck, landing on the soft skin just behind his ear. Dean sighs and presses back against Cas’s body, where he can feel the evidence of just how much his Cas wants him. He lays his hand on top of Cas’s and laces their fingers together, pushing Cas’s hand south and pressing it against the erection straining against his jeans. Cas nips at his neck and slides his free hand up Dean’s ribs, rubbing and teasing his left nipple. Dean gasps, arching his back and pressing back harder against Cas. He spins around, grabbing Cas by the hips and pulling him forward, mashing their lips together. Their kisses are desperate and aggressive right from the start, and within a few seconds, Cas finds himself pressed against the nearest wall, with Dean tangling his hands in his hair and grinding against his leg. He holds Dean by the back of neck with one hand, while the other reaches down to grab his ass. At Dean’s whimper, Cas wriggles his hand between them, working open the button on Dean’s jeans, and then sliding a hand down the back, kneading the flesh of his ass. Dean groans, and Cas kisses his way down his jaw. “Top or bottom?” he mutters. “ _Don’t care. Just want you_.” Cas mouths down Dean’s throat, and licks the hollow of his collarbone. “Mmm, good, because you have got the most gorgeous ass I have ever seen, and I really want to fuck you.” Dean’s knees get a little weak at that, but he grabs Cas’s hand and drags him down the hall. “ _Bedroom. Now._ ” he says, voice low and rough.

                The next few minutes are a clumsy blur of kissing and groping, pulling off shoes and dragging off jeans, all at the same time, while trying not to fall over. By the time they make it to the bed, Cas is completely naked, and Dean is down to his very short, very tight black boxer briefs. Cas slides down Dean’s body and slowly peels them off, then kisses and nips his way back up his bowed legs. He stares Dean down as he licks a long, wet stripe up the length of his cock, kissing the tip, then runs his tongue around the edge of the head, sucking gently at the bundle of nerves just below it. As Dean’s eyes roll back in his head, Cas smiles and opens his mouth, swallowing Dean’s whole dick all at once. Dean’s hands fly to Cas’s head, tangling in his hair, as he struggles to keep his hips still. It doesn’t last long, but it’s the single best blowjob Dean has ever had, from anyone, of any gender. After only a few minutes, Cas pulls off with a pop, and climbs up the bed to kiss Dean. “Lube?” he asks, breaking away. Dean reaches over and pulls open a cabinet door on the nightstand, revealing two bottles of lube (water-based and silicone) and a box of condoms. Cas grabs the silicone lube and a condom, tossing them on the bed. Slicking up the fingers of one hand, Cas leans forward and slides his other hand up Dean’s thigh, pressing his leg up. He kisses the inside of Dean’s thigh as he circles his hole with wet fingers, nipping at his skin and pressing one finger inside him. Castiel leans in further, and takes the head of Dean’s cock in his mouth, sucking gently as he presses a second finger in, slowly moving them in and out, enjoying the whines and moans coming from Dean’s mouth. As he starts to scissor his fingers, stretching Dean out, he sucks harder, teasing the slit with his tongue and lapping up the precome beading there. Soon enough, Dean is writhing on his fingers and begging for more, so Cas obliges him, slipping his two fingers out, only to replace them with three, twisting and pressing inside him, til he finds Dean’s prostate. At that, Dean arches his back and shouts, wordlessly, shoving his cock deep into Cas’s throat for a moment, then resumes his begging. “ _Fuck! Come on, Cas, pleeeaase. I wanna feel you. Fuck me! God, please fuck me already!”_

                Cas pulls back, taking one of Dean’s balls into his mouth as he does. He lets him go and pulls his fingers out, tearing open the condom and rolling it on. Dean already has the lube in his hand, reaching down to stroke Cas’s thick, heavy cock, coating it. He looks up at Cas with dark, lust-blown eyes. “ _I wanna feel you, Cas. Do it. Fuck me._ ” And Cas doesn’t need to be told twice. He lines up and presses into Dean’s well-prepped hole, slow, but in one fluid motion, all the way down to the hilt. When his hips are pressed against Dean’s ass, they both freeze, moaning at the sensation. Then Dean rolls his hips back, sliding off Cas’s cock just a little, and drops forward again, encouraging Cas to move. They quickly find a rhythm, hard and fast, then slow and grinding, then hard and fast again, until they’re both panting and gasping each other’s names. Cas grabs both of Dean’s hands and threads their fingers together, pressing them into the mattress above Dean’s head, and stares into Dean’s eyes. There’s something there, in his eyes, something soft, behind the lust and the passion, and Cas is sure it’s reflected in his eyes as well. Dean’s breath hitches, and Cas can feel his cock throbbing, trapped between their bodies as Dean comes. His ass clenches hard around Cas, and that pushes him over the edge. He squeezes Dean’s hands as he comes, moaning long and low, and grinding his hips against Dean’s body. Still shuddering, he rolls off to the side, so Dean won’t be squashed, and Dean immediately curls up against him, his head on Cas’s shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Laying in bed afterwards, Dean traces his fingers over Cas’s tattoos, commenting on the ones he recognizes from the Dreams they share: the Angel tablet on his hip, the angelic warding on his torso, and the protection symbol on his right shoulder, that matches the one on Dean’s chest. He rests his hand on Cas’s left forearm, where one line of Enochian is written. “ _What’s this say_?” he asks. Cas smiles, running his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Dean Winchester is saved” he whispers. Dean blushes, all the way down to his chest, and ducks his head a little, trying to hide his grin. He moves his hand up, circling the vaguely man-shaped, abstract figure in blues and greens and golds. “ _And this_?” Cas reaches down and tilts Dean’s chin up, so their eyes meet. “It’s you. Your soul. Or, at least, Dream-Dean’s soul.” Dean blinks at Cas, amazed, then looks down at the tattoo again.

                Suddenly, Dean’s head pops back up, and he looks at Cas with squinty, suspicious eyes. “ _Hey Cas, what do my ribs say? You promised you’d tell me later, and now it’s later. C’mon, spill.”_ Cas smirks. “Mostly, it’s protection spells and enhanced healing charms, just like Sam’s ribs, in the Dream.” There’s a long pause, where Cas looks casually around the ceiling, obviously trying not to grin. Finally, Dean pokes him in the side, urging him on. “ _And_ . . . ?” Cas sighs dramatically, finally grinning, and looks back down at Dean’s ribs. He runs a fingertip along the last line of symbols. “Do not touch. Property of Castiel, Angel of the Lord. Mine.” He shrugs, grinning at the look of horror on Dean’s face. “What? Don’t look at me! I didn’t write it!” There’s a long pause, and then Dean snorts with repressed laughter. He cackles, throwing his head back and clutching at Cas’s arms, and Cas can’t help but laugh along with him. After several minutes, their laughter subsides into giggles. “ _Do you think Dream-me knows what it says?_ ” Dean gasps, trying to catch his breath. This time, it’s Cas’s turn to look horrified. “Fuck no, who would have told him? Not Castiel!”

                Cas rolls them onto their side, curling around Dean as the big spoon. “Hey Dean? I know we just met, but I really don’t want to make Dream-Cas’s mistakes, and miss out on something that could be really good. I wanna see where this goes.” Dean is silent for a moment, and Cas holds his breath, anxious. After what feels like hours, Dean tugs Cas’s arms tighter around him, and kisses his knuckles. “ _That sounds like a great idea, Cas_ ” he says. Castiel smiles against Dean’s shoulder, kissing his warm skin, and settles his head against the pillow. So far, this is much better than his Dreams.


End file.
